Vervain's Throne
by Inkcache
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki couldn't hold it and just needed to go to the restroom, and the nearest possible one happened to be the Hokage's private quarters. But what happens when he hears two familiar men enter the washroom while locking the door? A one-sided tragedy. SasuNaru. R16-M. Tagged OOC [because Sasuke is originally ace and won't participate in hentai (even with his wife)]
1. One-shot

**Summary:** _Boruto Uzumaki couldn't hold it and just needed to go to the restroom, and the nearest possible one happened to be the Hokage's private quarters. But what happens when he hears two familiar men enter the washroom and locking the door? A one-sided tragedy. SasuNaru. R16-M._

 **Warning:** _Consists of some minor explicit scenes. Read at your own risk. Hinted adult themes. Please be 16 or avove when reading this. [Why 16? Because I was 16 when I wrote this, obv. people around that age can read this.] Infidelity. Don't like it don't read. Also no, I don't promote infidelity and I deeply apologise for that._

 **A/N:** _Hey everyone! I decided to try out my skills as an author and thought of writing a very very weird story that is mainly SasuNaru but you get the point. There aren't many adult SNS fanfictions and definetely not many adult adult SNS fanfictions. My fanfic isn't very explicit tho. Just the usual yaoi scenes._

 _I was actually more interested in describing the bathroom but then I thought of adding more stuff to it and now it's what this is what you'd call what- what- what's goin' on. I'm so sorry, but I needed to get this off my chest no matter what and this was the best way possible; i.e. writing it down rather than drawing it._

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto and Boruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Boruto couldn't hold it for much longer. He had to use the restroom no matter what. Where his only option was to use the Hokage's private quarters in the floor they were currently at, since the public restrooms were phyiscally inpossible to reach at this point.

The restroom, or more approriately, the bathroom, was lavish, as one would expect suitable for the Hokage to use. The hallmark indication of its beauty alltogether allowed it to appear as if it didn't even belong to the building itself. It wasn't particularly big, just extensively decorated with needless objects that one wouldn't normally find in a bathroom.

Lush black, velvaty sofas were arranged at one side of the room, perfectly paired with a glass coffee table that was full of complementary decorations. There were a few tissue boxes placed in gold decorated casing aside from an ashtray, to which Boruto believed didn't exactly belong to his father since he wasn't a smoker, along with several glass and marble vases of various shapes and sizes around the corner of the room. The wall above showcased a large abstract painting of some sort of morning glory, hung a few metres above the sofa. On its right, the sink was seperated from the isle by a wall divider, where a large mirror took the place for the wall, while taps on the other side were fully automated and equipped with temperature sensors. And at last, but not the least, there was the appropriately large Schonbek Sonatina chandelier, fully carved out of Swarovski crystals, hanging from the centre of the ceiling. The overall lighting of room produced a sort of sepia effect, as if it wasn't already vibrant enough through the orange walls. How ironic that the Orange Flash uses a bathroom perfectly fitting to his title.

The bath was divided from the sofa by a wall, as which it's other side consisted of a tempered glass wall. It wasn't of much lush as compared to the others, but it didn't look out of place considering everything. The only wonder that shook Boruto was why the arichtect thought of imposing most of their budget on building the Hokage's bathroom. Pdrobably just to define his status, however Boruto's mind had already begun to couple with other thoughts. How he has never entered this area of the Hokage Tower leaves him wondering but maybe it doesn't really matter much if he used it. According to him, the Hokage's kid has full privilege to access these areas. Its not like anyone's going to kill him.

The lavatory on the other hand, was an entirely different story. It contained a fully automated water closet, that not only had multiple options for adjusting water pressure and types of water sprays , but it was also equipped with a deodorizer, lights and a cute little sound as it flushed the toilet. There were other options too, like having warm water or warming the seat, but he didn't need that for this season.

However, panic engulfed him from awe, as he heard a voices entering the bathroom along with a faint click, indicating that the main door had been locked. It seemed like there were only two, and dangerously familar people inside the bathroom, and udging by their voices, one of them was his father, the Hokage, himself. The situation itself was a bit tricky, if only he decided when to come out of the loo, however the young boy insinctively cupped his mouth and tried to be as silent as possible, while making a desperate attempt to camoflage his chakra. And due to this thoughtless decision, he was now trapped in the bathroom stall for God knows how many hours. Konohamaru was surely going to get mad at him for taking a sweet long time in bathroom.

"-in that way, I was thinking that we'd have to use the least amount of people during the excavation projects," Naruto's voice resonated within the room.

"I'm not so sure if you'll actually need that many people. The number just seems too absurd," the other male spoke. "Why 15?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Anything relating to that woman is considered top secret, hence I need to take such measures to-"

"-top secret my ass. Everyone already knows about her, so what's the point of hiding it away? Its already confirmed that she or anyone relaating to her is a threat, so summoning them would serve as a double edged sword, remember the war?" the latter said in annoyance. "I'll ask again, did you do anything about those cursed seals? Apparently, I noticed how it makes a direct contact with the Ootsutsukis, the latter of which are hurt during the process. By the looks if it, only their power is being summoned rather than they themself."

"I tried checking in with Orochimaru recently, however he says that he's just as clueless as the rest of us," Naruto said as shifted onto the isle. It seems that the other guy was already sitting there too, but why weren't they leaving the restroom if they didn't have anything else to do? Doesn't Dad have work to do in the office?

"Make him spill it out. He's hiding something we don't know. Use force if necessary," he commanded. "You can never trust anything that come out of that snake's mouth."

"That's quite harsh, Sasuke." Naruto's voice seemed sullen, as if it were full of sympathy ofr the snake after hearing the latter man's brutal means of gathering information.

"Really? I don't think it's harsh considering how you haven't punished him for an ounce of his crimes. This shouldn't be a sweat for you," there was a glint of mockery and disgust as Sasuke spoke. How was he able to say something so controversial yet so brave without fearing what the Hokage might do to him. The older blonde let out a huge sigh.

"Well it's definetely not something to be discussed in a bathroom."

"Just admit that you're doing a pretty shitty job as the Hokage. How long are you going to continue running away from reality?" The Uchiha continued to blast insults. Boruto could clearly hear everything, down to the very last whimper that came from his father. The last of which he heard Sasuke reassuring the latter male after practically lowering his self-esteem as the Hokage, knowing that he'd break after hearing those words coming from his best friend. But someone hsd to say it, or that was what Boruto thought.

A long moment of silence was observed between the two, before Naruto's slow, but still cheery, voice made an attempt to break it; forgetting the converstation they just had, all the while freeing themselves from Naruto's epiphany. It wasn't something to be discussed in a bathroom after all. And speaking of bathrooms...

"Sasuke I have to say one thing about this bathroom and irks me everytime I use it." Naruto's voice resonated, followed by silence and then a faint 'what?' from Sasuke. "The chandeleir. Just look at it!"

"What about the chandeleir?" The latter man chuckled in amusement.

"No, no, no, you don't get it. What I mean to say is: Who hangs a chandeleir in a bathroom?! Talk about making the place look too lavish to use 'ttebayo. Just using the toilet or the baths make you feel like as if you've come at some foreign high-end five star hotel and the feeling! I just can't describe it!" Sasuke silently listened to the blonde ramble about his private quarters being simply too much for only him to use, letting out tiny giggles as the conversation progressed.

"We don't have a bathroom like this at home you know. I kind of feel nice for being the only one to use this place 'ttebayo!"

"Yeah, well it does look like that," Sasuke asserted, preluding another moment of eerie silence.

"You know," Naruto spoke again after a while. "There aren't any cameras in this bathroom. No one can listen our converstation or watch us," Boruto could hear them shifting thier position on the isle. They definetely were getting too comfortable to drop thier gaurds in hear, knowing that no one would step into or near this room.

"So now you're finally getting to the main topic of interest," Boruto could just feel the older Uchiha smirking just by listening his voice. It was a wonder how neither of the two shinobi spotted him yet, yet continued to show such kinds of suspicious advancements. Of all things, he didn't understand what they meant by the last two lines. Nonetheless, the genin made an attempt to desperately cloak his Chakra for at least until their departure.

"You're truely a shameless man, Naruto," Sasuke chuckled as he shifted even more.

"Its starting to get hot here, so I just thought of it," there were pants coming from the Hokage, despite the bathroom being air conditioned.

"You do realize that you're unbuttoning my shirt?" What? What was going on? "Its not like I mind," Sasuke laughed. Boruto could hear the shrill of zippers being lowered, but he couldn't distinguish what was happening at this point. He could clearly hear them making weird noises, but couldn't perceive a shred of what was happening outside his bathroom stall. Were they... kissing? It sounded like that, but he couldn't tell. He couldn't imagine someone else, anyone, sharing such a moment with the Hokage, especially not a man, and even more especially not Uncle Sasuke.

Boruto was in the most safest yet currently the most dangerous position one could ever be. Bring trapped among two God-tier shinobi in a bathroom were unexpected things were happening was the least of anyone's worries due to the impossibility of such a situation ever happening, but here he was.

Currently, the safest measure was to turn off his phone and lowering down the sounds created by the water closet, so as not to alert the two. There was no one who could save him at this point.

He could hear loud moans at this point, loud enough to plague his ears and mind with all sorts of conflicted thoughts. They were practically screaming at eachother, their images only being saved by the sound-proof walls. What on Earth was going on at this point? Boruto knew. Oh he definetely understood the sounds, but he decided to not think in thay direction. It was impossible. Just impossible.

Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand, weren't interested in keeping quite. It was a wonder if they were already aware of Boruto's presence or simply chose to ignore him. However, by the looks of it, neither of the two males were ready to stop emgaging in further sexual activities.

"You sure don't back off when it's me," Naruto commented seductively, making his way up Sasuke's neck with his tounge. He clearly knew the Uchiha liked it, if it wasn't already so evident with the little whimper of pleasure that escaped his lips.

"I could say the same for you. Shameless as usual," smirked Sasuke. The two chuckled at each other, parching themselves unto another in a passionate kiss, rolling their tongues and licking the insides of each other's mouths clean.

"It sure feels nice to be back with you." Naruto couldn't help but latch himself further, grinding his legs against the latter male against the wall. He did care if his pants began to tighten, he didn't care if Sasuke felt the same, he just wanted to be with him. "I wonder how you'd feel I took care of that growing little buldge?" The blonde asked, cupping his hands onto the centre of Sasuke's pants.

"Wonderful." Naruto didn't waste any time in pulling down the raven Uchiha's clothes, leaving him with nothing but just his unbuttoned shirt and unzipped vest. The blonde slowly makes his way down his exposed chest, letting his face lightly brush against the warmth of his skin until he reached his destination.

The jinchuriki then bagan to slowly let out puffs of his hot breath against Sasuke's lower body, making him almost shudder in pleasure as he clasped his hand around Naruto's head. There was nothing to hold him against. They were already far too into it. The insides of Naruto's mouth felt strangely warm yet so cold and pleasing, enough for him to let out a loud moan as the tip brushed up and down against his throat. He couldn't help but scream in pleasure, gagging his mouth with his right sleeve in a desprate attempt to rsduce the loudness of his screams. Naruto was already so good at this, mostly because they had done it so many times together. It was only natural for him to get used to it.

But this particular moment was especially exciting. Maybe those two just had a free loose screws in their head to actually engage in such activities, in the bathroom of the Hokage Tower, the place where other people are being issued missions dispatched by the Hokage. And yet the Hokage occupied is by his own mission; to please Sasuke.

Naruto's tongue simply coiled along his phallus and rolled up and down with enough jerks to make him shudder, coupled with the tightness of his throat, he couldn't resist the urge to let everything out. He could've sworn that Naruto was good. But only he gets to have a taste of it. Only he gets to bend the Hokage down on his knees.

At last, the male released his mouth's grip around him, opening it wide enough to reveal the amount of thick, sticky, white fluid that had creampied his mouth.

"Wow! You came out a lot, huh?" Naruto gulped down the remaining fluid, licking the sides of his lips and fingers clean. "It even tastes so good, dattebayo! What do you eat?!"

Sasuke was already panting for his breath, letting go out his sleeve that was gagging his mouth, the latter man being in the same state after a while.

As for Boruto, matters aren't in the same state of euphoria that the two older men enjoy. His worries preceed not only what he has learned and heard, but also his sensei's anger. It had been around 2 hours since he was stuck in the bathroom stall, excluding the extra 30 minutes that he spent doing his buisness, there was no way his teammates were going to forgive him for being this late.

"I suppose it's my turn to please you, although I must admit, I'm not as good as your mouth." There goes another hour or two for Boruto. At this point in time, he's not sure if he's going to die by at thier hands, by sitting here, or either in the hands of his teammates. There is no where he is going to stay alive, especially not in the first case.

There was another loud moan, followed by some incoherrent screaming that Boruto knew came from the older Uzumaki.

"No- Sasuke! That's cheating!" He screamed. "You can't just not use your mouth!"

"I can't help it if you're going to be this vulgar. I'll have to just simply resort to other means eh?"

"You bastard!" He retorted, his voice filled with furry. "How dare you?!" What could'ce the Uchiha down to make him growl?

"Shhh," Sasuke quitely whispered, placing his finger on the Nanadaime's cherry lips. His eyes were red, but so were Naruto's, but it was already too late. Sasuke had full control over his body and he was helplessly chained to submission. "You're mine now. You, Kurama, and your body."

Sasuke began thrusting his body, letting out a shrill from Naruto, who only had the liberty to move his head and few selective limbs. It wasn't like he was bothered by being controlled by his lover. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot, and he definetely knew that Sasuke knew that. The instant Sasuke's body eagarly coiled around his penis, he knew he was going to pass out in esctasy. There was nothing better than feeling the warmth of Sasuke's insides that seemed to tighten the more he thrusted. He may have come several times befire but there was no one who had a body as perfect as Sasuke, even if he were to include his amputated arm in that perfection. He loved it. Every bit of Sasuke, every moment he got to spend with him, and every time they'd ram themselves into eachother.

"That didn't take much effort," Sasuke said in disappointment, as he let go of Naruto, who had filled his ass with his seed. He could feel the hotness of the fuild as it dripped against his hole onto the isle, along with the numbness that pretained after the swelling. The two looked at eachother and laughed at what they had done, by then the younger male was released from the genjutsu.

It isn't normally possible to throw a perfect jinchuriki into one, but Sasuke managed to find a way in which he'd first take in control of the tailed beast inside and then bypass him to get Naruto. A pretty dangerous move if Sasuke were the enemy, but he wasn't. Using a powerful, feared, and deadly bloodline to satistfy his sexual desires sure thrilled him.

"I'll think I'll need to take a bath," Sasuke managed to croak a laugh. It wasn't normal that you'd casually get to see him in that state. But Naruto had lived long enough to know that even the great and elite Sasuke Uchiha laughed when he was nervous, an in other words, it isn't easy to make him nervous. The isle was a mess, where one could barely see the marble beneath the layer of thick white milk that the two released in their little sexual affair.

"I need to wash my mouth. Too bad, I can't let the taste just be there," Lord Seventh commented, later chuckling at his own comment. "Hey Sasuke, how about we go for another round since I'm on my break?!"

"What, no. You'll get as angry as a bear once you see the stack of papers on your desk."

"Let me enjoy my break! I want to eat you up this time! I'm hungary anyways," the jinchuriki demanded, placing his hand on the other's crotch.

"Sure ," Sasuke easily said in happiness. "But I expect you to be better next time. Dont just be a disappointment."

* * *

It took him around a total of 5 and a half hours to just get out of the bathroom. Five and a half hours. He was sure that he was going to get a hearing from Konohamaru-sensei neechan and Sarada, instead of being praised for making it out alive. In fact, he considered this to be as dangerous as an S-rank mission himself. But unfortuneately for him, he knows that there is no one to clearly explain the details of his so called 'endeavour'. There was also no telling of the imminent future however.

"Boruto! Do you have any idea how long you've taken in the bathroom! Kore!" There goes his sensei."It's been 6 hours since you left. Its night already! Just what were you doing inside?!"

"I can explain everything," the blonde slowly whispered, exhuasted from constantly cloaking his chakra and holding his breath. "Just please don't scream at me." His voice was so weak, that he couldn't tell if his soul had died in the bathroom stall or if he had mutated into a zombie.

"You better," there was a fully enraged Sarada standing behind Konohamaru. Eyes red with the Sharingan, hands crossed and her left foot angrily tapping the floor. That was the first time he had ever seen the usually sweet girl in fury and it was nothing compared to what he had seen before. He'd be risking his life yet again to compare her face to a Netsuke Hannya.

"Look! Look! Let me explain!" He protested. "I was in the bathroom when these two guys came in and locked the door! I couldn't do anything-!"

"Sounds fake right off the bat. You could've waltz out when you still had the time," Sarada spoke calmly, despite her facial features.

"No you don't understand!" He protested again. "They started to get naked and had- had-!"

"Had what," Mitsuki finally spoke up. His face and voice unnaturally calm and collected as usual. A wonder in itself after his father and shisho's act.

"HAD SEX!" Boruto screamed, surprising the three, strangely including Mistuki. "They didn't stop no matter what. Do you guys have any idea how long I stayed there?! Any idea how I listened to all those sounds?! I heard everything! I heard everything!" At a glance, Boruto was at the brink of insanity, screaming and crying in pure agony, but he knew his soul died in the bathroom stall. And he knew there was absolutely no way he can forget that he saw the two adults engage in activites that he'd better not mention.

And he knew that they weren't just friends. And he knew his dad wasn't just a normal Kage. Definetely not normal, considering the atrocitic objects that he hid in that wretched room. There was no way he could reclaim his sanity if not through the help from other to forget the incident as a whole. There was no way.

The poor boy just wanted to scream but he also knew well enough that no one would believe him. Not when both of them are known throughout the world as respected, and strong ninjas, friends despite anything. There was no way anyone would beleive these two married men to actually elope with eachother.

"Help me," the blonde kid weakly cried, this time hugging Konohamaru as tears rolled down his eyes. He just wanted to go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Do you ever have that moment in life where you try to understand the kinds of abomination who have written, because I felt so embarassed as I wrote this down to the point that I have no words to describe how much of a sin I've commited just by writing this down. I am so sorry my hands and mind. You have nothing to do with what I have done. I am wrong. I hate myself. Wtf have I written. Please send help._

 _I hope you little dirty perverted shits enjoyed this. I'm gonna read this abomination later after my exams are over so that I could gouge out my eyes and brain. Thanks /_

 _G'bye lovelies ~_

 **Why the name Vervain's Throne?**

 _Because Vervains are purple flowers. And you know who else is extremely purple? That's right, Sasuke Uchiha. The 'throne' basically refers to the toilet seat for some very odd reason, but i actually wanted it to mean the isle that they were having sex on. [God I feel so embarassed just to say that word. How tf did I manage to write this?]_

 _Also here's bit of trivia: I woke up at 6:34 AM just to write this. Its 11:50 AM now. I used up all my battery and brain power just to write this abomination. Why am I such a failure?_

 **Edit:** _I fixed my typos and editted out the grammatical mistakes. How could I do such a sloppy job at writing. Oh God..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I thought this was going to be a one-shot. I thought, I really did, but then I wanted to write the second chapter and make this a two-shot because I really enjoyed tortureing Boruto. I also wanted to write more explicit scenes because I think I have a better understanding of how to write new scenes and stuff, or just how to write better in general._

 _I'm such a disappointment. I should just stick to writing angst. Writing H scenes is pretty hard and tine taking. I could like write an entire book in an another genre given the amount of time I took for this fic._

 ** _If you guys dislike explicit stuff, you should NOT read any further beyond the first chapter. PLEASE! The second chapter is extremely explicit and it may or may not be up to your kind of thing._**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto and Boruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

The next time he got trapped in the bathroom was just as bad, or maybe even worse, than his first. And yet again, there was no one to save him from this mental torture.

He could clearly hear a remarkable collection of assorted soft and loud moans, almost certainly always followed by a loud grunt from either men. It amazed him just how surprising loud his father was. Naruto and Sasuke had absolutely no intention on staying quite, and nor were they bounded by the fear of being caught and exposed. In this very private room, they were shameless animals, hungrily yearning for one another; and then there was Boruto

There was silence, then laughter, then silence again but this time followed by a sound that resembled more so closely to someone being slapped rather painfully, and then a loud exchange of profanity. He couldn't make much out of what was happening outside, but neither did he wish to further rely on his senses that had been carefully honed by his ninja training, knowing the certain monstrosities that he would hear in a few moments.

His mind was put at ease by the slight happiness that arises from not being able to fully cognate their exchange outside, despite how dangerous of a liability this may prove to him in missions. The silence was an opening; Boruto knew that this was his only chance to escape before they proceeded any further. He could just walk out of the loo any second and act like he didn't hear them, and forget everything despite being fully aware of his father's love affair, his infidelity towards his mother, and the kind of relationship he shared with Sasuke shisho. But he had to keep quite; he valued his life more than anything. Just the thought of dying a painful death after being brutually tortured by one of the greatest shinbobi in existence was enough to send shivers down his spine and he definetely didn't wish to live long enough to experience it.

Yet he hesitated. He hesitated to make a move at the only chance he got. How pathetic. All he had to do was cause a distraction, just to provide enough time for those two to fix their appearances and let them know that he too was there and listening. But it was already too late. He was now prepared to visit the deepest darkest depths of Tartarus. He could already hear them mumbling some words to eachother, while he desperately texted Sarada to save him. There was no other choice but to sikently call for external help.

"It's been so long since we did this," Naruto commented as he slid his arms around Sasuke, pulling him down to feel his clavicles. The sweet scent of lavender and blue berries was enough to wash his drowsiness from work. He began licking the sides of his neck down to his nape and then biting those spots. He could hear a soft little whimper from the Uchiha as he made his way down to his pink nipples with his tongue. Sasuke was surprisingly sensitive around that area, something Naruto had never known and wondered why he had never thought of touching them.

He could feel Sasuke's hands carassing through his hair and back rhythmically as he sucked his plump little nips, where the raven man's arms would tghtly clasp against Naruto torso as he began to quiver in pleasure. Soft pants began to escalate into longer, hotter breaths for air, enticing Naruto to tightly grip his hands around Sasuke's ass. He could no longer wait for digging into the other man at this point, and he was clearly aware that Sasuke could feel his erection against between his thighs.

"We shouldn't be doing this," the blonde Hokage commented as he broke away from Sasuke's chest, the moment he realised exactly _what_ he was doing and with _whom_. There was a faint amount of guilt in his voice. "This is wrong." The two looked at eachother for a brief moment, and then away to their legs before Sasuke's voice quitely broke through the silence.

"I know..." Sasuke's response took Naruto by surprise. It wasn't the sort that he'd expect him to casually go with. Naruto tried to speak but was hushed silent the he instant he opened his mouth by Sasuke's finger. "You're going to ask 'why we do it then', right?" His finger began carassing his soft cherry lips, outlining its embonponits. "But I could say the same for you. You haven't been able to stop since the day you first touched me. In fact, I could say the same for myself. I just..." he bent his face closer to his lover, before enveloping his lips with his own, penetrating his tongue into the blonde's mouth as he spoke out his last phrase, "...can't stop."

The more they collided their lips and coiled their tongues around eachother, the more they began to hungrily yearn for one another, unable to free themselves of their lust. Each kiss became more passionate, steadily increasing into longer and deeper exchanges as their hunger grew. They were far too deep into eachother to stop themselves. Naruto had cheated on his wife far more times than he can count with Sasuke, and vice versa. The moment Sasuke parted his lips to steal a few close-mouthed kisses was the second Naruto decided to throw him on to the sofa, trading for his position. He needed Sasuke, and he needed his warmth now. His erection was starting to become painful as more time passed, almost suffocating him from below as the tightness in his pants grew.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while, Sasuke," Naruto began as he embraced Sasuke. "It's been on my mind for a really long time and I just-" he hesitated to look at his surroundings. There was no one around yet he couldn't bot help his nervousness get the best of him and hinder him from phrasing his words. He could feel his cheeks getting considerably hotter by the passing second. "I just..." Sasuke cupped his mouth, silencing him yet again.

"Whatever you're going to say, I understand," there was a stern look on his face, hinting sadness and misery. Sasuke knew Naruto was about to confess, and he had to stop him from crossing that line. There's no way a married man should ever say something such as loving someone other than his spouse. "Please, just don't say it."

"But Sasuke!" The blonde protested, only prompting the latter man to shake his head.

"I know, okay! I know how you feel!" He yelled. "But what we're doing is wrong by all means. We should've stopped doing this, being dishonest to our wives, a long time ago!" They were both aware of their circumstances. They had children now, not just wives. But neither of them wanted to think in that direction, not for now. Naruto realised that he should've never even tried to confess a little too late after he had killed the mood.

"I still love you Sasuke," he weakly whispered into the older Uchiha's ear.

"I do too." They didn't say anything to eachother for a long while, and the silence was enough to make Boruto's head ring with anxiousness. He huffed a silent sigh of relief as soon he heard the two shifting and making sounds again. It scared him to think that he was actually waiting for them to continue their sexual activities. He would've been beyond happy if they left, however there was also the predicament that those two could've sensed him using the water closet next to them. Boruto could hear them exchanging a few mumbled sentences before he heard the soft shrill of zippers being dropped and organs being unshealthed. Where the hell was Sarada when he needed her to save him the most?

"N-not here," Sasuke let out a gruffled gasp as Naruto pinned him down the couch. Without forewarning, he pushed his hands down Sasuke's pants and began to feel his tip with the edge of his tongue. "Don't..."

Naruto closed his hand around Sasuke's cock. He almost hummed with satisfaction. He lapped at Sasuke's lips, and caressed his tongue softly. When he opened his eyes a smidgen, he watched how Sasuke's eyes were closed and how blissful he looked with his mouth slightly open, eagerly accepting every touch of Naruto's lips and tongue. He'd open his eyes to know that Naruto was staring. Then close them with a groan as Naruto stroked him. Its incedible how a certain someone's touch could make you feel so much.

"I've missed you a lot since the past few days," the jinchuriki began. He kissed Sasuke's neck then sucked slightly. "Work has been piling up and I haven't been able to concentrate." He kissed Sasuke's neck harder, stroking the tip with his finger rythmically, softly touching him and then trailing all the way down to his testicles.

"You could've just met me any time just to relieve stress," Sasuke said with his voice gruff and in between pants. He felt a surge of cold of sensation stripe across his lower spine, arising from just a little further down his lower back and inbetween his genitals, bringing along a slight feeling of esctasy. Was Naruto pouring his chakra into him?

"I don't want to have that kind of meaningless relationship with you!" The other hurled at him, cerulean eyes moist with hints of anger. "It just doesn't feel right. I want to be with you, but I can't. It's frustrating!" Sasuke silently listened to him, bending down just a little to let him have some more space to get comfortable. Naruto stopped kisses, his lips hovering just above Sasuke's skin.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke pouted, almost hurt for not getting his pleasure.

"You're going on a mission this afternoon, right?"

"Why would you ask? Yeah."

"I wanted to spend the night with you. Just us the two of us," Naruto's demanded. "Where we met last time, in the isolated tower," he looked at Sasuke, quietening for a second. "I'm on my break right now, and time is short. Its kind of upsetting that we have to finish early," he continued.

"Okay then," Sasuke closed his eyes, moaning loudly as Naruto took him whole inside of his mouth. I can't believe I'm actually writing hentai. He felt himself almost give in the minute he felt the blinde jinchriki's cold tongue coil and dance around every corner of his cock, thoroughly licking everything it came across. Sasuke felt like exploding down his throat any second.

Naruto gushed down every last bit of Sasuke's semen, continously taking mouthfuls and pouring in more and more chakra into him ro keep the fluids coming. He could never get enough of his sweet tasting, sticky, thick white liquid no matter what he did to try to ennamulate it. It's probably something unique to Sasuke, or so he supposes. It's a shame that he's the last one to probably have this quality, but he wouldn't know any better; knowing how he's the only man he ever fell in love with.

He almost gagged as he felt his tip glide across the walls of his throat, combined with the suffocation from below, he tried to desperately pull his mouth apart for air. But Sasuke didn't let him do so, controlling the air of the moment, and with his remaining arm, he stoutly pressed his head between his thighs. Naruto couldn't breathe, and Sasuke didn't intent on letting him do so. He wanted to feel gis hot breaths and pants for air roll across his skin, helping him ejaculate a heaping mouthful into he latter's throat. The blonde somehow managed forcefully break himself free from Sasuke's grasp, almost screaming profantities at the other man for being so forceful, yet loving him for the act at the same time.

"What about here?" The black-haired man suggested, resting the palm of his hand on the other's crotch. "It looks like it's in so much pain. Let me help you out a bit." He unzipped his pants, as he shifted his position, taking the top and then sitting on the other. Instead of shrugging him down his hole, Sasuke kissed his cheek affectionately, letting his lips graze across Naruto's temples and hover around his skin, tapping it with his warmth ever so lovingly.

"Wait," Naruto said as he got up, slidding Sasuke down to rest on the sofa. "I have something we can use." He turned himself sideways towards the bathroom stall. Boruto realised that there was a small storage compartment hidden behind the seat, bizzaringly stretching a few centimetres in length and width. Was his father talking about keeping something in this? Strange, but according to the situation at hand, he didn't dare to think that he should even expect anything weird about his father, regarding his... eh, what they call 'kinks', if anything that was inside this storage compartment had any item related to the word's category.

"You mean you planned all of this?" Sasuke was genuinely shocked. To think this man would actually plan the way he'd do his best friend was altogether shockingly surprising, and yet it was something very much like him at the same time.

"No, but I sort of always have it with me." Boruto's heart stopped as he heard his father's steps come closer and closer towards the water closet, with almost having a hair's bredth of distance at reaching out and opening the door, before halting in its movements. The younger ninja could feel his insides churning inside out in fear of the immienint future. He knew how his father couldeasily detect and hear his breaths if he let out a cough at this second, letting himself choking on to his anxiety in fear of his life. It was an instant death if Naruto found him. He could feel himself almost throwing up all his food and organs alike in the heat of the moment. Naruto was just a little too close ro his door, simply hobering his fingers upon the tip of the metal door knob.

"Actually," Sasuke murmured shruggidly, "don't bother getting whatever you want."

"I have lube inside," Naruto offered, to which he recived looks of disgust from the Uchiha. "Or do you prefer it rough? You'll get all swollen again."

"I don't mind." Boruto's heart was already pounding as loud as they peviously moaned, seemingly reaching his throat during the last few seconds before Uncle Sasuke saved him. He couldn't be anymore grateful than he already was for being left in this prison undetected than as of now. "But it's surprising. Do you do use it often?"

"N-no, yes, no," Naruto fumbled, his cheeks turning bright red. "I- I do it... sometimes," his voice had been reduced to a murmur. There was a smirk beginning to crawl up on Sasuke's face and then a laugh. He was amused at how dirty Naruto had become over the years.

"Did you do it with someone else?" Naruto shook his head. "With yourself?" There was a shy nod. "Did you think about me when you did it?" He nodded again. Sasuke lightly rocked his head, softly patting Naruto's back before he trailed the palm of his hand all across his pants. "You're still disgustingly dirty even with that cute handsome face."

Naruto's pants had already been taken off completely by the next second, with Sasuje pinning him next to the wall. He could feel the other man digging his cock into his hole and stroking his nipples in a famillar fashion. Naruto began screaming out the man's name aside from his load moans. His hips rocked and danced spazzatically as he tried to get more out of the other man, chewing his lips in excitement and pure joy as he drowned himself in the pleasure of being roughly used.

Sasuke then activated his Su'sanoo, pulling the purple arms in stroking the other man's penis and remaining nipple, while grinding into his hips. Naruto let out a loud moan along with a scream, enouhh to deafen the younger blonde's ears, as he let out a heavy load spray onto the ground. Just how sound-proof were these walls? Boruto could only hope they were of the best quality, slightly unaware of its workings. God forbid if anyone heard these two from across the other side of this very acursed bathroom.

Naruto's hands had been tightly pinned against the sofa, by the help of Sasuke's Su'sanoo, as the two fell onto the soft cushions. I don't feel like writing this anymore. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and cum all over; yet the exhausted from the act wasn't strong enough to overwhelm their bodies. Sasuke then pressed his fingers on the blonde's tip, then mumbled something. Boruto couldn't quite make out their next few exchange of words, something involving hs father bashfully saying something, followed by a period of silence.

The Nanadaime clenched his jaw as he let out an enourmous amount of chakra engulf him into a coat of yellow as he entered his Tailed Beast Mode, surprising Sasuke and freeing his arms in the process. He let the man remove his grasp from his phallys and began to cup his hands over his genitals, furiously blushing a bright red face. He mumbled another indecipherable pair of sentences causing the Uchiha to clench his teeth and then prompting him to spread his legs wide open as he used his Su'sanoo's arms for support and then pushed his entire body onto the other man.

He, then, tried to bend his back forward so tht he could try performing a simple kiss on to Naruto's cock, but stopped by Naruto as he stole his mouth with his own lips. The man smirked as he saw the Uchiha blush as bright as a tomato, while he tried to calmly rub his hands against his waist, trailing them ever so slowly and affectionately as they slid across Naruto's well-toned stomach, down to his penis.

Naruto then whispered how he's expecting a better show late that night into Sasuke's ear, smirking as he saw he had finally gained the upper hand from Sasuke, and instead pressed the man onto the sofa. The two felt like they'd almost slip amist the sea of semen on the tiled flooring, knowing that it'd take them at least an hour to clean up the mess and smell from the bathroom after they were done having their fun. He then pressed the palm of his hand across Naruto's jawline, carassing his cheeks with his fingers.

"It's so weird that we still love eachother to the point that we'd shameless try doing this again," the blinde professed with a laugh. He could hear the latter let out a small giggle, covering his face into his orange jacket.

"We're probably just perverts," Sasuke commented. "To think we'd actually use deadly ninjutsus for this... kind of thing." Sasuke was laughing at how ridiculous the entire ordeal was. They looked at eachother for a while, cerulean blues meeting black onyxes, and then slowly inched their heads closer to eachother, and then enveloping eachother's lips; only this time free from lust and desire, but genuine love.

However, not all moments last...

Then there was a loud knock on the door after a moment of someone struggling with the locked door knob. The two immediately froze for a brief while, their minds blank from being engulfed in the surprise and shock from the unexpected knock, and then started to hurridly pack up and flee from the scene. Where the two quickly zipped up their pants and shirts. Sasuke raked through his hair while Naruto began sparying the room with air freshner, quickly cleaning up their crime. Was it Shikamaru? Or was it someone else? They couldn't tell due to their pandemonium. They were in a race against time to make themselves look presentable. They threw their coats on the sofa in an attempt to hide all the stains on the sofa, and quickly goggled their mouths and cleaned their exposed skin from any lingering smell of semen.

A while passed and another knock followed, this time seemingly more softer yet longer. Naruto and Sasuke were both decked by the sink, with the faucet running at full brim. The Hokage edged himself to the side and extended his arm to finally unlock the door, revealing their visitor, Sarada Uchiha. A fortuitous surprise.

"Lord Seventh!" Sarada let out cheery grin as she saw the man before taking a quick glance at her father's direction. Sasuke was just sitting at the isle, doing nothing as usual, tirdly dangling his legs back and forth. Were they talking in the bathroom? She didn't know, since all she was told was to hurridly come and save Boruto... from them? And in the bathroom? Her given objective was to conceal the boy that was in the bathroom stall, despite the situation apparently not looking as important and attention deserving as Boruto had messages her. To her, it looked like as if Boruto was simply overreacting. Alas, she went straight to the topic at hand. "Pardon me for intruding but may I please use the bathroom. It's kind of an emergency," she said hesitantly while sneaking glances towards the older Uchiha. He seemed a bit nervous for some odd reason, his cheeks slightly flushed pink.

She walked towards the door and rested her hand on the metal handle, stopping to look at the men and gestured them to leave since she didn't wish to be heard. Little did they know that she was only providing a cover up for Boruto on her own accord. The older Uchiha then urged his friend to immediately leave, knowing that he didn't exactlt catch her gesture, and quickly fled away from the restroom.

"Well?" Sarada spoke, opening the lavatory door, revealing the trembling genin. "Why did you make me come all the way to the boys' restroom? Lord Seventh heard me say something so embarassing!" The next second, Boruto jumped at her and tightly embraced her in a hug to hug, silently praising and thanking her for saving him. "Seriously, what's wrong with you and washrooms?! Don't tell me you're going to use the same excuse! Also, what's with that smell?!" She sniffed the air.

"It wasn't an excuse!" Boruto protested. "Why won't you believe me? It happened again this time too!"

"How you expect me to believe that? something like... _that_... and now it's our fathers at that! Can't you make up a better story than that?"

"I'm seriously begging you to believe me. I would've gotten out ages ago, heck I'd even shit on tou-san!" Boruto cried. "You can't imagine the sort of _shit_ I heard. You just can't. I've been stuck here since our Konohamaru-neechan allowed us to go home. Its been _four hours_ since then. Four hours!"

"Suppose I believe you," the girl exasperated much to the other's distaste, "if you did have an opening _ages ago_ , then why didn't you get out by yourself?" Her question was right. He had the chance to get out and yet he chose to not grasp it only because he vacillated. But why did he? Charging at the enemy, taking the first step, generally just going out and doing anything the likes of which included him taking the first step never bothered him. Then why did he hesitate back then? To be honest, he didn't know. He didn't want to know, but then he had to say something to the girl who was starting to get annoyed by his delayed response.

"I don't know. I really don't."

It seemed like the best choice of words for someone who was in his situation. "I was scared," he whispered under his breath. Sarada held her arms around him in an attempt to comfort the traumatised boy, conflicted over his words, as he whimpered and began to roll tears down his face.

"It's about time we leave then-" Sarada abruptly ended her sentence as she turned her head. Something peculiar had caught her eye, making her stop in her tracks. The peculiar smell from earlier was starring to get worse as more time passed.

"What happened Sarada? Why aren't you moving out of the way?" He asked her in confusion. He couldn't see anything above her shoulders even if he tried jumping out from her sides. There simply wasn't enough space for the two of them to come out together. But then there was something that made her halt her stead.

"Remember when I didn't believe you earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"Well. I guess I now do," she croaked, pointing out to the small amount of thick white liquid on the floor near the sofa. "I hope that's not," she tried to muster up her courage to speak, "what I think it is." Her face displayed all sorts of emotions encompassed into one horrific stare. "Sorry," she whispered meekly at him. The two were completely appalled by horror, their blood cold in the delirium. Boruto must've heard some interesting, yet morbidly terrifying sounds and conversations, yet Sarada remained blissfully unaware.

"D-Do you think they'll come back?" He pecked, stomping away from his prison as she moved forward to get a closer peak at the mysterious, thick substance and then immediately running the water faucet before she got too near to the sofa.

"Maybe," she kept her hands under the water. "They'll probably come back for their coats or capes. Whatever you'd call those." She pointed a finger at the peices of cloth that covered the entirity of the area of suspect. "I really wouldn't want to see what's underneath that. Gross!"

"They'll probably also do some other stuff too when they come back," he felt a shiver run up his spine. But what more was he supposed to be scared of? He had seen everything after all. He saw just how gross people can be, how much they degrade themselves when they're left alone and not even once did they stop to be restrained by their consciences even though they knew what they were doing was wrong. Sarada then explained how it'd better if Boruto disguised himself as a weapon that she could casually carry without raising anyone's, or more specifically their fathers', suspicions.

And just as they expected, the two older men were conversing casually right beside the exit of the Hokage's personal quarters. Nothing strange. Just two guys chatting and enjoying their break. Sarada glanced at their direction a little longer than she was supposed to, accidentally alerting both of the older shinobi.

"Oh! You're done? That was quick," the Nanadaime commented. "We just forgot our coats inside, so we're just gonna head back and get them." Fool. Like that could work on Sarada who has most likely seen their misdeed. Naruto managed to fake a laugh, while Sasuke stood still behind him, maintaining eye contact with his daughter. For some reason, she seemed off, a bit pale even, while taking steps slower than usual. Maybe she _did_ _catch_ their affair.

Or maybe she was still feeling embarassed after using the men's restroom, particularly since it personally belonged to the one Hokage she adored. He assumed it to be the latter, letting him get his love for her and her innocence get the best of him. There's no way his little she could ever dare to even reach that conclusion.

Would Sarada understand if he loved Naruto? In that moment, he had forgotten about Sakura and continued to trot away in the opposite direction that lead to the office while Naruto fetched their coats. Neither of them stood in the position to face eachother; their children or their lover. Maybe if Sarada hadn't interrupted them, then they'd have esclated their relationship into something else, something much more dirty.

Yet horribly wrong.

"Wait!" Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads towards Sarada, who gestured the two to get closer. "There was a pretty bad smell in the bathroom," Sarada addressed towards the Seventh. Their hair began to stand straight, goosebumps starting to make their debut all across their bodies.

"It's just the air freshner that I keep-"

"It's also coming from both of you," Sarada managed to get the guts to cut him off mod-sentence. Naruto and Sasuke's blood ran cold as they heard her utter her next sentence. "M-maybe you should change that air freshner," he voice went weak, sprinting off to the stairways as soon as she realised the implications of her words. Boruto was never going to let her live her embarassment down for acting so high and mighty earlier. The two simply stood there in silence after her departure.

Boruto just wanted to originally go to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's enough madness. Oh God, I've never written something so horrible before. I'm such a disappointment, I'm such a disappointment, I such a disapppointment I'm such a-

Anyways, I'll post this later on AO3 as well. I like their collection feature, and I hve a lot of stories to go with this (but totally different yet same concept/storyline/idk what to call that ehhhh), and a bit more stuff. I should refrain from writing obscrunities in my fanfics. It's not very professional (like as if I'm a professional writer HAHA). I was so high when I wrote this in the middle of the night. Like I legit got up from sleeping just to write this. I'm such a faliure.

Anyways, thank you for reading.

(I continued writing this like at 3:30 AM something and now its 6:11 AM, fooq).


End file.
